paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Epic Proportions (Bloopers)
I made this JUST BECAUSE I COULD. This is going to be a Minecraft parter taking place in the world of Epic Proportions, and everyone is looking for the Sword of Light, which was stolen by who-knows-who. Also, there are a bunch of Minecraft YouTubers that the pups and their friends meet along the way, and Herobrine - the main Minecraft antagonist that I turned into a blind protagonist - and Luna - a fan-made character who I made Herobrine's sister, and she is not blind. Enjoy! ---- Me: Action! Herobrine: (walks down hallway) Luna? Where are you? (accidentally walks into a door) Ouch! Me: Cut! ---- Me: Action! Pinkie: CANNONBALL! (jumps off the diving board) (but unfortunately lands on Lapis Lazuli blocks instead of landing in water) OW! MY BUM! Coco: (pokes her head into the scene) (laughs) Oh, I got you so good! Me: COCO! It's not even your screen time yet! Coco: Well, I don't care! Me: Did I say cut yet? Camera Lady: No. Me: Oh, okay. CUT! ---- PopularMMOS: Hang on. We have to bring 'Sommy.' Me: CUT! It's Bomby, not Sommy. PopularMMOS: Heh heh...sorry. ---- PopularMMOS: Hang on. We have to bring 'Johnny.' Me: IT'S BOMBY FOR GOD SAKE! CUT! ---- PopularMMOS: Hang on. We have to- Bomby: Hi! Everyone: AAGH! (jumps into the air) Me: CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! ---- Rainbow: What's that? Enderman: (turns and starts going hostile) Bomby: I'm not sure. Rainbow: WHAT THE HECK, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? Bomby: (giggles) Me: Cut! ---- Me: Action! (it starts raining) Rocky: Ack! I hate the rain! Portus: You and me both! (accidentally pulls down the lighting fixture as he runs) (trips and the whole fixture crashes) OOF! OW! Me: Cut! Who attached that cord to his leg? Coco: (off-screen) (laughs) That was hilarious! Me: (rolls eyes) ---- Jen: (accidentally walks off the edge of the Fansion) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Me: Cut! Jen: (off-screen) Cloud Boots are very useful in these scenes! ---- Me: Action! Luna: Let's go on a- (notices her brother is shaking) Herobrine, what's wrong? Herobrine: Need to...use the...bathroom! (looks over at a door) Oh, this must be it. (runs in) Luna: WAIT! THAT'S THE- Rarity: (off-screen) AHHHH! Herobrine: (off-screen) OH GOD! (runs out of room screaming) Luna: ...bedroom... Can we stop rolling? Me: Ugh...cut! (under my breath) This is what comes of hiring a blind man to be an actor in a movie... ---- Mantis: (smashes into Jen) Jen: Ow! Mantis: (flies to attack Marshall but crashes into the background) (starts buzzing) Zzzzzz. (Translation: Ouch.) Me: Cut! ---- Me: Action! Coco: It's the dumb-bunny Sword of Light for God's Sake! Me: CUT! You went off-script! Coco: Does it look like I care? Herobrine: Maybe, I don't know; I can't see. ---- Me: Action! Marshall: What kind of glove is that? Jen: ...I forgot the line! Me: Cut! ---- Me: Action! PopularMMOS: This'll be eas- (gets struck by lightning) I GOT STRUCK BY LIGHTNING! WHAT ARE THE CHANCES OF THAT?! I'VE NEVER BEEN STRUCK BY LIGHTNING BEFORE! (looks up) Was it you, Coco? (camera moves up to see Coco on the Fansion roof holding Herobrine's lightning stick) Coco: I sure did! (laughs) Me: Stop the pranks! Oh, and also, CUT! ---- Me: Action! Jen: Hey, look, some girlfriends! Marshall: Girlfriends? With a S? Jen: Yep! (her head smacks into some random hanging pole that knocks her off her Ender Dragon bike) Ow! That hurt! Me: Get the nurse-pup over here, and CUT! Those are the bloopers so far. I promise to add more! Category:Bloopers